User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Archangel Aurelia
Archangel Aurelia Skill 'Grace of the Divine (Negates all status ailments, 40% boost to Def, Rec & boosts HC, BC drop rate) 'Burst 'Canticle of Ruin (Gradually recovers HP, all status ailments removed and negated & additional damage dealing effect to all foes at end of turn for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Aria of Finality (16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP & boosts Def relative to Rec for all allies & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Song of the Seraph (21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack for all allies; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Soul of the Divine (40% boost to Def, Rec & probable slight BB boost when attacked when Harp of Aurelia is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary In the arms of an angel… FLY AWAY FROM HERE~ Oh no… Have I developed singing habits? Oh dear… Aurelia isn’t going to be impressed. Forgive me, please. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Aurelia fulfills one of the most essential squad roles in the game and that is being an anti-debuffer. With this Leader Skill, Aurelia can nullify all status ailments, alleviating the problem of suffering through the horrid nature of status ailments. Aurelia receives a sweet upgrade with her stat boosts. She now boosts Def and Rec by 40% instead of 20%. Looking at these boosts, these work very well with her SBB, allowing units to heal even more HP than before and making the Def conversion buff a lot more effective. Neat, huh? There's more to Aurelia's upgrades. She also boosts HC and BC drop rates by 25% instead of 20%. This is currently one of the best in the game, tied with Xie'Jing. With this boost, all units will have a 60% BC drop rate (35% from base + 25% from LS) and a 35% HC drop rate (10% from base + 25% from LS). This also serves as a potential healing technique and it also pairs very well with the Rec boost, allowing units to heal even more HP than without. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Nice! Aurelia now competes with Selena with their HoT (Heal over Time) buffs. Aurelia heals a high amount, but Selena's HoT buff is still the best in the game as Aurelia is shy of a few points away from Selena. Nonetheless, it's still a great buff to utilize, especially against DoT (Damage over Time) as the HoT buff applies after DoT. A very nice thing is to pair this BB with Aurelia's Leader Skill to make her HoT more potent. Aurelia also removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns. That's more the reason why she becomes so useful as she fulfills so many roles in the squad. Status ailments are everywhere in the game and it cannot be stressed enough to carry an anti-debuffer like Aurelia. Here's the strange addition to this BB. DoT? The damage output is rather very small and it's not much of a significant effect to make Aurelia's BB sound even more amazing. A single 200% damage modifier DoT isn't going to deal much damage as it cannot Spark with any units and the enemy's Def is taken under consideration upon infliction. Another downside is that this BB does not attack. No BC will be produced from this BB. Additionally, this BB is Aurelia's only way of curing status ailments, making it hard to switch around between roles. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Aurelia's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize on their SBB. The damage output will only be moderate as Aurelia's Atk isn't much of a notable stat to be all impressed about. But there are lots of good things that come with it! Aurelia burst heals the entire squad and heals them on an average of over 4000 HP. It's insane to heal units at this high amount along with even more buffs to follow. It's also good to see Aurelia heal while attacking as well to get some BC generation kicking in for that turn. In comes one of the best defensive buffs in the game: Def conversion. Aurelia simply boosts Def relative to 80% of unit Rec. Seeing how Aurelia's Leader Skill significantly boosts Def and Rec, this SBB works very well with her Leader Skill. The higher the Def buff, the better, right? Additionally, this Def buff indeed stacks with other Def buffs, like Elimo's SBB, Kanon's SBB, Aaron's SBB, etc. Imagine how high Def buffs can go with this, because it's indeed quite high. Aurelia provides a 4 BC regen for the squad. This is great as this drives a BB momentum for the squad. Unfortunately, this is not the best in the game as there is Rhines and Grahdens with their 6 BC regen. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Very risky UBB, but at least it's something, right? Aurelia's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize on their UBB. Unfortunately, the UBB damage will only be moderate as Aurelia's Atk isn't all that high compared to the powerhitters that exist in this game. Like Selena's UBB, Aurelia fully heals the squad to full every turn for 3 turns. This is very awesome to utilize especially against enemies that have high HC drop resistance. This also temporarily removes the hassle that units have when requiring a heal. Similar to Vertri, Aurelia has a 50% chance of applying Angel Idol buffs on all units. It's a very risky deal indeed, but if it ever passes, it'll save a ton of items. This is perfect when passing an HP threshold of a boss that could involve a potential OHKO. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nice! In a way, Aurelia replicates her Leader Skill by boosting her Def and Rec stats by 40%. This pairs very well with her SBB as her SBB heals more the higher her Rec stat. Same thing applies with the Def conversion buff when boosted relative to her Rec. Aurelia also has a 50% chance of recovering 2-3 BC when attacked. According to statistics terms, the more trials performed, the more normal the distribution becomes. In this case, the more Aurelia becomes bombarded with attacks, the closer the 50% probability becomes. This is great as it also pairs well with her harp's BB gauge requirement. Arena Score: 6/10 Not much of a real candidate in Arena here. Aurelia's normal attack Drop Check is 24 BC, which is a good Drop Check to utilize. It's not the best, however, but it's quite manageable. The unmanageable part, however, is Aurelia's BB. It does not attack. In order for Aurelia to use her AoE attack, she'll have to use her SBB, which is already a hassle to fill. It's definitely possible create squads to easily obtain her SBB gauge, but that's mainly by luck in how BC is distributed among all units. As a lead, Aurelia is alright. She negates status ailments, which helps prevent the Status Effects Active rule from working on your squad. The 25% BC drop rate buff is nice as the drop rate is 71.42% higher than normal. This is actually more effective than utilizing an Ares' Excelsior lead as the amount of BC produced is enough to surpass that of Ares' Excelsior. However, due to Aurelia's utility in Arena, she's not too feasible. It's also considering the fact that her damage isn't all that great due to her subpar Atk. Stats Score: 9/10 With Aurelia being one of the best healers in the game, her HP and Rec stats are nothing to scoff at. They are the reason why Aurelia's heals are so good. However, other areas where Aurelia is lack are her Atk and Def as they are only above-average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Aurelia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Aurelia proves to be a very flexible unit thanks to the amount of utility she provides. She’s an anti-debuffer, a healer, a BB gauger, and a Def conversion buffer. Those four roles are very crucial, especially in later content out there. Thanks to her utility, she is a recommended unit to use in practically any quest. Her HoT buff helps to counter DoT, her anti-debuff roles help to prevent status ailments that commonly appear throughout the game, and her burst heal on her SBB is one of the best in the game, rivaling even Vertri’s SBB. The roles that she fulfills cannot be stressed enough as they are some of the most essential squad roles to have. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Harp of Aurelia Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 Aurelia is one harp player. Maybe we should invite her to the Lounge Chat and play some music for us! Do you think Aurelia plays good music? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Aurelia! How do you use Aurelia in your squad? Which orchestra do you think Aurelia would perform best? Leave a comment below! This Unit Spotlight was dedicated to D Man o3o! Check out D Man o3o’s profile! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Roaring Crash Balgran *Gaia Tree Vertri *Statuesque Aurelia *Heavenly Emperor Kanon Category:Blog posts